


when in Madrid

by dazelater



Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [2]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazelater/pseuds/dazelater
Summary: the boys get a villa in madrid for 2 weeks and harry/simon realize they like eachother
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter
Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	when in Madrid

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the cringe pls . more minishaw content on my wattpad - @dazelater

-

8.09am

"This one's fit as well. Great ass," Harry overhears Simon boast to JJ, flicking through the many girls lining up to fuck him on Tinder.

"Jheeeeeeze!" JJ retorts, snatching the phone from him to get a better look.

Harry snorts and returns to his book, trying to regain focus and submerge back into the magical land of Hogwarts.

"Mm, and who's this baddie?" JJ murmurs, having found another girl and zooming the picture into her breasts.

Simon laughs, "Mate, she has been begging for it. She's kind of munted though. Not for me," and Harry can't help but listen.

If looks could kill, Simon would be just about dead on the floor right now, as Harry burns daggers into the seat infront of him. They're on the plane to Madrid and he got the unfortunate seat right behind the idiotic Jide and Simon.

"You alright Boggo? Look like you're about to punch something," a voice mutters next to him, and he turns to Josh by his side. He relaxes his fist - that apparently been tightly clenched – and gives the older boy a smile, mumbling something about his book getting tense.

As he turns back to the page, the words blur into a scrambled mess as something overpowers his thoughts. Why was he getting annoyed? He sets the book down and chucks headphones on, assuming the altitude was making him irritable and a nap would sort it out; plus he had a long flight ahead of him.

-

4.58pm

"Holy.... shit," Ethan states as his jaw drops, getting out of the taxi.

Harry's breath is caught in his throat as he clicks the taxi door shut, looking up in awe at the glorious villa before them. "Two weeks? In THERE!? It's bloody amazing!"

"I know, can you believe JJ did something right for once?" Tobi chuckles from behind him, retrieving suitcases from the car boot.

"JJ booked this!?" Harry mock-gasps then laughs, "Bound to have fucked something up!"

The three boys collect their luggage and thank the driver sending her away, taking in the view of their new temporary home as they waited for the others.

"I could really do with an ice lolly," Harry mentions, blinding the scorching sun from his eyes.

"You're a child, Haz." Ethan snorts, and roughly pats him on the head. Harry pouts and searches in his bag for water, unable to find any.

Moments later the second taxi pulls up and the group of rowdy boys exchange excited shouts and squeals in response to the beauty before them. Harry's no different as his eyes are glued to Simon, hopping out the passenger seat in his black sunnies, grinning up at the villa. He snaps his gaze away with a confusing burn in his cheeks and follows the rest of the boys inside.

The majority of the boys dump their suitcases in the hallway and within seconds are scrambling up the large staircases.

"BIGGEST ROOM IS MINE!" JJ screams from above with the cackle of a maniac.

"Aaaagh! Save one for me!" Harry shouts as he rushes over to the giant kitchen's sink, blasts it on and gulps some down from the tap.

He runs upstairs shortly after and sees the boys excitedly assessing their claimed rooms, until finally finding an empty one and running inside.

It's a huge room with a modern en-suite, a giant double bed and two doors leading onto a glass balcony with a panoramic view of the Madridian summer beach plus the large pool below in the garden. He breathes out into the view, waves crashing against eachother and the sky stretching out an impossible infinite blue.

"GUYSSSSS," a low voice yells from the hallway outside, bringing him out of his daze. Harry walks over to open the door to see Simon standing there with his arms flailing out in a confused manner. The boys appear in their doorways with puzzled looks.

"Guys, there's only 6 rooms. What the fuck," he says in disbelief, and there's a pause before the hallway erupts into laughter, Ethan doubling over a few doorways down and pointing a finger at JJ opposite him.

"For God's sake JJ!" he shouts between laughs and JJ looks guilty. Harry begins to giggle.

Simon's pissed off face slowly turns to Harry, who then stops laughing. His eyes go wide as Simon smirks.

"Alright, whatever. I'll just go with Boggo then," Simon states as simply as that, and Harry almost chokes on his breath.

Simon faces the hallway. "Right then boys, let's recover for a few hours then regroup at 9 to start drinking?" he questions, earning nods and cheers of agreement from the group. He walks straight into Harry's room, brushing shoulders with the frozen boy who's trying to calm the thumping in his chest.

Harry takes a second, exhales shakily and closes the door.

-

8.52pm

He rubs his eyes gently and yawns, waking up from his beautiful nap. He'd collapsed in the bed within minutes of being in the room after the strenuous day of travel, and for a few stolen seconds he enjoys the sleepy bliss in this giant comfy bed swallowing him up. Until running water cuts off.

Simon casually steps out of their shared bathroom, in just a towel, skin glistening and hair wet and Harry has to flip over and bury his face into his pillow before he melts into a puddle right before him. Would they be sleeping in this bed tonight? There was only one after all, and Harry couldn't help but wander. He'd never had these thoughts about Simon before. He waved it off again – he'd always been openly bi, but falling for his best mate was never in the question. And he knew Simon would pull some glorious creature at the club within seconds, like fucking always.

-

2:12am

The thumping club music drones in Harry's ears and the flashing neon lights begin to bore into his soul, urging on a headache.

He may have drunk a little too much at pres, especially when Simon had plopped down on the sofa right next to him and their knees had made contact, and Harry hadn't been able to think about anything other than the electric burn sending his body and head into a frenzy, reaching for the Yager in response and taking many hearty swigs.

He's dancing in the middle of a sweaty crowd with Vik and Tobi, the rest having split up across the club.

Tobi and Vik are eyeing up two cute short girls, dancing drunkenly and attempting to get their attention. As invested as he was in the amusing scene, he needed to sit down.

After signalling to the boys that he was getting a drink, he slips through the stuffy bodies jumping against eachother and crashes onto a spare bar chair.

"Are you after anything?" a bartender asks with a friendly smile.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you," Harry responds with a wave of his hand, turning around to scan the room for his friends. The music was less ear-splitting from here and he thanked God for it. He spots Tobi and Vik in the crowd with the two short girls dancing by them, and shoots them a grin. Josh and Ethan aren't far off in the crowd; Josh creasing at Ethan who seems to have chucked drink all over himself.

Then he spots it.

To the other side of the club, in a dark corner, he can make out Simon chatting up a pretty blonde girl who giggles away and sucks on her straw, staring up at him through her fake dodgy eyelashes. Well, he assumed they were fake and dodgy. His breath hitches and an incessant feeling of dread pools in his chest, building up pressure in his throat. His eyes are glued as Simon flashes her a flirtatious smile and begins to lean down into the girl's face and Harry rips his eyes away as if ripping an extra-strength plaster off a freshly sliced wound.

"Excuse me?"

The bartender flips around.

"I will have a double vodka coke please. And a couple shots of sambuca," Harry states, falling back on the only thing he knows will help numb the pain the poor boy hated himself for the even having in the first place.

He quickly downs the shots, the burn in his throat already redacting from the pain before. He sips on his drink as JJ pops up beside him, emerging from the crowd.

"BRO, Hazza, I was just pulling this girl, right, and we're making out for a while and then she snaps a picture of us while we're kissing- turns out to be some sort of crazy fan girl, I mean-"

Harry laughs at JJ's story as if he's listening, but his eyes flicker back to the corner and they're making out sloppily, her gross neon acrylics pulling at his hair. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He whips back to see JJ still going on and chugs the rest of his drink, slamming it back on the counter.

"Mate, I've started getting a headache. I think I'm gonna head off. The villa's only a 10 min walk anyway," Harry manages to slur, almost coherently.

"Oh shit, you okay?" JJ asks in a worried tone, "You better be out tomorrow man!"

"I will be. Really need sleep right now. See you later Jide," he replies faster than he should of, ignoring the questionable look on JJ's face as he slips through the crowd that seemed to choke him more and more every second, unable to properly breathe until he had crashed out of the entrance doors and into the street, desperately inhaling the crisp fresh air into his lungs to momentarily relieve the crushing pressure in his chest. His head fell into in his hands as he knelt down against the rough brick wall for a few hellish minutes, before harshly rubbing his eyes and starting his journey back to the villa.

-

2:34am

After Harry enters the villa and locks the front door behind him, he stumbles over to the sink and pours a glass of water to try and clear his head and numb the raw pain in his throat. He exhales a shaky breath and chugs the drink.

Why was he fucking sad? Had it come back again? It didn't feel the same now. Something was different. He couldn't get that stupid tall boy out of his head for the past couple days, and now the thought of him off shagging some girl has driven him absolutely crazy. He hated himself for having these messed up thoughts, ones he could never and would never do anything about, just suffer in silence until the frustration ate him up alive.

Harry stumbles up to his room and begins brushing his teeth. He had caught a tan already, and silently thanked that he looked a lot better than he felt.

He spits the toothpaste into the sink and sits on the bed to take his shoes off, before falling backwards on top of the covers. He exhales once more, staring up at the ceiling, and getting lost in his own twisted and confusing feelings that were entirely alien to him.

As he begins to start to doze off, his bedroom door bursts open, and Harry gasps in shock. He props himself up on his elbows to be met with a tipsy-looking tall blonde boy, and he forgets how to breathe for a second.

"Simon? Thought you'd gone off to shag that girl," the alcohol urges him to try to joke, though it comes as more of a whisper, and more bitter and pathetic than he'd hoped.

Simon smirks in response, kicking off his shoes and stepping into the room. He sets his phone down and takes off his top, then undoes his jeans and pulls them off. Harry just watches hazily and tries to ignore the burning red spreading across his face. The thumping in his chest had returned, growing nervous and beginning to feel awkward before Simon's response draws him from his spiralling panic.

"Now why would I do that," the boy says lowly, tauntingly slow and never breaking eye contact, "When I've got you in my room?"

If it was humanly possible, Harry's face would've gotten redder. Stunned, he manages to squeak out, "What do you mea-" but was cut off by Simon's tall frame suddenly crawling on top of the smaller boy, pushing him back against the bed.

Harry crashes into the huge soft bed with a gasp, staring amazed up at the beautiful boy hovering above him, their faces inches apart, and Harry realises they'd never been this close, his unstable shaky breaths filling the room.

"Tell me to stop," Simon whispers, and Harry's eyes widen in surprise as the taller boy's lips begin nipping at his neck, gently and then faster, and Harry's eyes flutter shut feeling the blonde boy's breath on him sending shivers down his spine. He continues sucking sweet kisses until he hits a sensitive spot that causes Harry to let out a moan, and feels Simon smile against his skin between kisses. "Tell me to stop," he repeats in a whisper, and Harry's shaky breaths are cut short when Simon's teeth find their way onto his bottom lip, biting gently, and Harry lets him in, kissing together passionately as Harry finds himself arching his back and pushing himself closer into Simon, tugging on his soft hair, as the older boy starts grinding down his hips.

Harry pulls away after a few minutes, or was it a few hours, and collapses back onto the bed, needing a pause from the overstimulation, the feeling of something he'd longed for for a while but never admitted it to himself. Their rapid and jagged breaths fill the room and he'd never felt more content.

Simon stares down at the blissed-out Harry with a look of adoration, bringing his hand to gently trace the boy's neck with his finger, the raw red skin that would be purple by morning, across his red flushed cheeks that always seemed to blush around him, across his lips now redder and plumper than before all because of him, his soft warm skin tingling under his tender touch.

"Haz," Simon whispers, finally bringing them back to reality.

"Hm?" Harry mumbles up at the older boy, eyes shut and wishing this moment would never end. 

"You're mine." He whispered into the shy boy's ear, before pulling him onto his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add comment for second chapter :)))


End file.
